The Party Night
by Crystal Clear
Summary: This is the continuation of Digi Revenge. I guess this has turned into a series! The guys hold a party and some things happen. Mimi goes overdramatic and does some weird things for Joe.
1. Part 1

By: Crystal Clear  
  
Sarah is my made up character from another story I wrote concerning the Digimon. I didn't   
feel like thinking of a name at the time so I used my own and Julie's. If you want to know her origin, read Digi Revenge :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or will I ever. I do not in anyway claim it. However, Sarah and Julie are my creations.  
  
  
  
"McDonalds!" Sora exclaimed as she ran up the stairs to Mimi's room.  
Mimi sat on her bed staring at a picture of Joe.  
Sora shoved the food in her face, "You know you wanna eat it."  
Mimi pushed it away, "Not really."  
"Oh come on, Mimi, you haven't eaten in two days. You're starting to look anorexic."  
"I just haven't been hungry."  
Sora sat down, "It's Joe isn't it?"  
Mimi nodded and a tear fell from her eye, "He went off to college a few towns over and  
was suppose to call me. I called him and talked for about ten minutes before he had to go talk  
to some teacher of his. He said he's coming back on the weekends and every chance he gets but...  
he said he'd call me!" she said bursting into tears.  
Sora watched in amazement at Mimi's usual tear fest *How can one person hold so much in  
their tear ducts* she thought.  
"He hates me. He never wants to see me again. He doesn't love me. He doesn't care. He-"  
"MIMI! Get a hold of yourself!" Sora said shaking Mimi violently.  
"Sorry." Mimi paused.  
Sora handed her a burger and smiled, "Cheer up. He'll call when he is ready."  
"He said he'd call...and for me to call if I get lonely and I am lonely..." Mimi sniffed.  
"Then why don't you call him?"  
"Sora!" Mimi said shocked, "I don't want to seem like a whipped little hoochie mama...  
plus...I lost his cell number."  
Sora laughed silently, "Mimi, you sure are the whiner...it's okay. Tomorrow, we'll go  
shopping and everything will be okay."  
  
  
Tomorrow:  
  
Sora picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
"I HATE JOE!" Mimi screamed into the receiver.  
"Huh?" Sora said puzzled.  
"He's home."  
"Really? Well that's good to hear."  
"But...he still hasn't called."  
"Oh..."   
"Oh he's home alright...he's out with his friends!" Mimi shouted and this time Sora knew  
it was coming so she held the phone from her ear.  
"What a guy." she commented.  
"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him."  
"Mimi, you don't hate him."  
"YES I DO!!!! How could he do this to me? How could he be so cruel! I'll tell you what,  
Sora, some guys have no sense of how to treat a girl. I don't think he'd care if I slept with   
Izzy!"  
Sora gasped, "I wouldn't go that far...although I think you two should go out."  
"No! I can't cheat on Joe! Although he's probably cheating on me at this exact  
moment...but that's beside the point."  
"Well, you're the one who said he wouldn't care."  
"You shouldn't always listen to me, Sora."  
"You're right. You're completely right. Why don't I let you go and you can think of some  
way to get your mind off him...get a job or something."  
"Of course! I'll get a job! Oh, Sora, you're such a great friend," Mimi replied getting   
all teary eyed once again.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Sarah," Matt laughed as he rolled onto his side. He looked at Sarah trying to balance  
a book on her head and walk like a super model.  
"It's all in the hips," she smiled, "all runway models have to stick out their butt and  
wiggle their hips like this." Sarah demonstrated and the book tumbled down, hitting Joe on the   
head, "Oops."  
Matt, Tai, and Izzy all laughed at the "spectacular show of talent" as Izzy had called  
it.  
Sarah sat on the floor an looked around seriously, "So, which one of you stole MY root  
beer?" she sat pointing to the spot where it had once been.  
"With the way she's acting, you'd think it was real beer she was drinking," Izzy   
whispered to the other guys.  
"What was that you said, Izz mista? Talking behind my back are ya?" she said talking  
in a gangster's voice. She crawled over to the spot where Izzy sat. She sat on her knees and   
bent like she was praying and spoke like a country girl, "If you'd be so kind, kind sir, to tell  
me what you and the fellas were whispering about? Please, kind sir, I am on my knees."  
Izzy's face filled with delight. He reached to his pant's zipper but before he could  
do anything, Matt picked Sarah up into his arms, "That's far enough."  
"Oh, Matt! Carrieth me over the threshold! I loveth thou!" Sarah exclaimed and kissed at   
his cheek as he carried her out of the room.   
Tai winked playfully at Joe, "Matt has no idea does he?"  
"Nope," Joe replied, "if he found our we spiked her root beer for a fun time, he'd have  
our heads," he said acting like he was chopping off Izzy's head and Tai's lower head.  
"Hey, man!" Tai laughed, "choppers away from the merchandise!"  
"Like you and Sora need them!" Izzy joked.  
Matt returned and all silenced and stared at Matt.  
"What? Do I have something on my face?"  
All the guys burst out laughing including Matt although he didn't know why.  
  
  
Mimi finished filling out her resume and gave it to the owner.  
"You look like a highered lady," he smiled and smacked her butt.  
"Excuse you!"  
"Look,uh," he looked at her resume, "Mimi, you'd better get used to it. If you're going  
to work here, you're going to get a whole lot more than that."  
  
  
Sarah woke up to the sound of running water. She looked all around and saw that she was  
in Matt's shower, "Matt?" she groaned and reached for a towel.  
Her vision was blurry and her balance was worst than the clutziest clutz. Her stomach  
growled and she felt the chunks rise in her throat. She dropped the towel and ran to the toilet.  
The watery nastiness came flooding out of her system and when she caught a breath, she  
yelled, "Matt!"  
Tk opened the door and closed his eyes, "Sarah, are you decent?"  
"No, but I won't tell if you don't...I need a washcloth or something and I'll be alright.  
It must be something I ate."  
TK handed her a washcloth and tried not to look, "Um, Matt and the guys went out. Matt   
said you can stay if you want and he'll be home soon."  
"Thanks TK," she said, "can you hand me my towel?"  
"Sure," TK said and fumbled around for it.  
"You can open your eyes; it won't kill you to know what a girl looks like," Sarah giggled.  
"I want to stay clean for Kari," he said and tossed the towel in her direction.  
"That's sweet," Sarah said and wrapped herself up.   
  
  
Matt, Izzy, Tai, and Joe walked into the nearby club. The Jaguar's dance floor was filled  
with people. The workers were all males and females barley dressed that would do personal  
dances for money.  
"Wet shirt contest at nine!" Tai exclaimed and looked around at the tables.  
"Only you," Izzy laughed.  
"Hey, as the only single guy here, I deserve to have fun."  
Matt glared at him, "You're not single."  
"Oh yeah."  
They took a seat. Tai continued to keep his eyes on the girls in cages and on poles.  
Matt looked at the band. It was an all girl band that sang either hard music or music  
you could boink to. They wore super short skirts and shirts that were more like bras.  
He elbowed Joe, "Look." he said pointing at the singer who continued to sing.  
Joe looked up into the face of Mimi who didn't see him and continued to sing and give  
the guys sexy glances, "Fill me up to the tip tip top and baby don't you ever stop..."  
"Oh boy," he said and looked for an escape. He felt his adolescence asthma attacks coming  
on. He started breathing hard and reached for his inhaler, "She'll never let me live this down  
if she catches me here."  
Matt looked over, "Maybe we should go," he said pointing at a waitress that was about  
to let it all fall out for a paying customer.  
Joe nodded, "We are committed guys. If we don't want to be tempted, let's make like a Tom  
and Cruise."  
Izzy looked at Joe and burst out laughing, "That had to be the stupidest thing I have   
ever heard. Besides, what happened to your sense of fun?"  
"It went down with his asthma attack," Tai teased.  
Matt took a stand, "I won't stay quiet this time," he said acting casual. He grabbed  
Joe by the collar and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Let's go."  
  
  
Mimi looked at the crowd, *They love me* she thought *singing is my life. And so is Joe*  
she held back the tears and continued to sing. *Yes that's all I do is continue to sing* she  
looked at the tables and saw Tai, and Izzy. Looking around she saw Joe and Matt walk out the  
door. *Caught ya* she thought and glared at the door. *Come hither look* she reminded herself  
and cast it Joe's way.  
  
Joe looked back at Mimi for an instance to see her in her fame as a singer and saw her  
give him the look, "Matt, she saw us."  
"No she didn't," he insisted.  
Izzy and Tai caught up to them, "Wet shirts can wait," Tai said catching his breath,   
"I think she saw us."  
Matt gulped, "We're in trouble."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Party Night Part One  
  
  



	2. Part 2

By: Crystal Clear  
  
  
Matt arrived at home to see Sarah playing his N64. She was still in her towel and the smell  
of puke was fresh in his bathroom.  
He slipped over to her, "Hey honey." he said and kissed her shoulder. He reached to slip  
off the towel but she stopped him.  
She stood up and shut his bathroom door. He heard her speak from inside the bathroom, "I've been puking ever since I woke up in the shower and I'm either pregnant, sick, or someone spiked my drink."  
Matt looked around his room, "I found your root beer if you are still interested."  
Sarah made a puking sound and stepped, fully clothed, from the bathroom. She grabbed the  
drink from his hand and smelt of it, "Smells normal to me." She handed it to Matt who  
proceeded to smell it for himself.  
"It's spiked," he said angrily and his complexion turned red.  
"Matt, control your temper," Sarah warned as his hand flew up to punch the wall. She   
stepped in front of him and kissed him sensually.  
Matt cooled down and picked her up into his arms. He carried her over to the bed and laid  
her down. He crept on top of her and kissed her sweetly.   
Sarah reached her hand down and felt that he wasn't stimulated, "Thanks alot. You sure   
know how to make a girl feel wanted," she mumbled through his kisses and tried to wiggle out  
of his strong hold.  
He looked down at her and let go. He sat up and grabbed the controller. He then played  
and didn't speak a word.  
"Oh Matt. Don't get mad," she purred in his ear.  
"You know I can't get up when I'm mad."  
"That's often..." she whispered a little too loudly.  
"Get out." he commanded.  
"What?"  
"Just get out, okay? I'll find out who ruined your root bear, get revenge, and then we'll  
talk but for now, you're only making me even more mad."  
Sarah held back the tears because she had never heard Matt yell at her as he did at Tai  
so many times. She didn't speak but walked slowly out of his room and out of his house.  
  
The next day:  
  
Matt marched to Izzy's house and banged on the door, "Open up!"  
Julie opened the door slightly and Matt shoved his way inside, "Where is he?"  
"In the basement but he can't be disturbed. He's working on a project. It's something  
to do with his computer. He's always on his computer...it's as if he has nothing better to do."  
Julie said as she followed Matt downstairs.  
"Will you shut up!"  
Julie growled and pushed him forward, "Don't say that to me."  
Matt threw open the door and Izzy turned around, "Julie, I told you I can't be   
disturbed." he said standing up.  
"Which one of the guys spiked Sarah's drink?" Matt demanded, picking Izzy off the ground.  
"It wasn't me!"  
"Who was it then?"  
"I'm not ratting on the guy who did."  
Matt slammed Izzy against the wall, "If you don't tell me, I'll choke you."  
Julie stepped forward, "What's your deal, Matt?!"  
He dropped Izzy and glared at Julie, "Stay out of it." Matt turned around and marched  
out of the door.  
Julie reached over and helped Izzy up, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Who spiked the drink anyway?"  
"Tai."  
"He would," Julie remarked and walked over to the screen, "so what are you doing?   
Solitaire! I thought you were doing something important!"  
"I was." he said pulling up another screen. A map of the digital world popped up, "I  
was working on this and I was going to email it to Willis. Willis said there was a some sort of  
irregular electric surge going throughout the US and he was going to the digital world to see   
what he could find."  
"Shouldn't someone go with him?"  
Izzy felt as if she was suggesting that she go and felt envy run through every inch of   
his body, "He'll be okay. He has Terriermon and Kokomon to go with him besides if he needs our  
help I'm sure he'll let us know."  
"Now on to more topics that involve us," Julie began and saw the smile light up Izzy's  
face, "Not that kind of thing. Anyway, what were you and the guys doing spiking Sarah's drink?"  
"We thought it'd be fun. She's hilarious as it is and we figured she be even more   
funny and she was. It was Tai's idea. He said that Joe and I needed to add some risk into our  
life so we agreed. Boy, if Matt found out..." Izzy trailed off as he watched out the window at   
Matt running down the street.  
  
  
Joe opened the door hoping to see Mimi but instead he saw Matt. *If looks could kill*  
he thought.  
"Hi Matt."  
"Don't hi me," Matt said pushing his way into the house. He turned calmly toward Joe,  
"You know what you did." Matt knew giving Joe the third degree would make him spill everything  
he knew.  
"I didn't do anything."  
"Yes you did. You know who spiked Sarah's drink don't you?  
"Yes."  
"Who."  
"I am not at liberty to say."  
"You knew it would get out of hand. You knew she'd try to do something like she would've  
done with Izzy if I was out of the room didn't you."  
"I didn't mean for it to go that far, Matt. It was only for fun."  
"You did it." Matt accused.  
Joe remained silent.  
"You did it." Matt persisted and kept repeating the phrase "you did it" until Joe broke  
down.  
"I didn't do it!" he shouted, "I didn't do it I swear! I, I was just an accomplice," Joe  
said starting to sound like a psychopath, "Tai did it! Tai did it and it wasn't Izzy's fault he  
was going to let her do that! Tai put some of whatever he had in Izzy's drink too! I didn't know   
it until I smelt it on Izzy's breath later on that night and confronted Tai about it."  
"I knew I could count on you to tell me good buddy," Matt smiled, gave Joe a friendly   
slap on the back and leaving to Tai's house.  
  
  
Kari opened the door and saw Matt leaning against the door. He winked at her, "Hey Kar."  
"Hey Matt, Tai is in his room."  
"I'm not here to see Tai...can I come to your room?"  
"Sure."  
They walked toward her room but when they got outside Tai's closed door, Matt pushed   
Kari up against the wall.  
"Matt, what are you do-" but she was muffled as Matt kissed her.  
  
  
Tai paused his game when he heard a thump outside his room. He opened the door only  
to see Matt holding his sister against the wall and kissing her.  
"Let Kari go!" he insisted.  
He watched Matt's hand travel into her shirt and his mouth moved to her ear. He whispered  
to Kari, "Don't worry, I won't touch you. This is just to make Tai mad."  
Tai grabbed Matt and pulled him off her and Kari ran away.  
"What do you think you're doing lip locking with my sister like that?" Tai demanded and  
pushed Matt.  
"To get you back for getting my girlfriends drunk. Don't push me," Matt said pushing Tai  
back.  
"It was just for fun!" Tai threw a punch at Matt and hit him in the eye.  
"It almost went too far!" Matt said and hit Tai in the stomach.  
Tai doubled over and Matt elbowed him on the back of his neck sending Tai to his knees,  
"Now who's on their knees?" Matt laughed and held his head high.  
Tai reached over and grabbed Matt's leg. He fell clumsily into a heap next to Tai. Tai  
struggled to get up and when he finally did, he kicked Matt in the balls. When Matt held himself,  
Tai kicked at him with enraged madness. When they were younger, Matt could whip Tai easily but  
ever since he became lovesick, Matt wasn't as tough, "Love has made you a softy, my friend," Tai  
said harshly as he kicked Matt even harder. He sat down next to Matt.  
Matt groaned and strained to look up at Tai. His vision was blurry and he could taste the  
blood in his mouth, "Love has only made me stronger in heart and braver."  
Tai lost control of himself and beat Matt with his fists, "Scream," Tai commanded.  
"I won't scream," Matt said taking a chance for he had never seen Tai in such a fit of   
rage.  
Tai kicked and punched at Matt until Matt's penetrating scream was heard around the   
house.  
  
  
Kari heard Matt scream and ran to her mom, "I think you should go check on Tai."  
"I'm sure he's fine. They're just playing around."  
"Somehow I am not so sure of that." Kari said running to the phone. She called Sarah,   
"get over here as soon as you can. Matt and Tai got into it."  
"Are they okay?" Sarah asked worriedly.  
"I don't know. All I know is Matt can scream really loud. My mom is going to see what  
the deal is," Kari said frantically and heard Sarah hang up the phone.  
  
  
Mimi locked the door to her room and made sure no one was around. She slipped the knife  
out of her dresser drawer. Mimi looked at her picture of Joe once more and thought *If he doesn't  
love or care for me anymore than what is the use of living?* She put the knife to her wrist and  
tried to cut herself. When the blade cut her she screamed and pulled it away *Don't give up Mimi  
A little deeper and it'll all be over with* she thought and placed the knife back to her wrist.  
As she stared at it she wondered if Joe really did hate her or if she was jumping to conclusions.  
She reached into the dirty clothes pile and made the flow of blood stop.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya ran trough the hall, "Tai!" she exclaimed. Tai stopped beating Matt and  
stood up.  
"Yes Mom."  
"Call the doctor. Tell him to get over here as soon as possible."  
"Yes Mom," he smiled and laughed to himself.  
  
  
  
Mimi ran to Joe's house. She looked at the nice mustang convertible drive by and   
watched it drive by as she ran. She ran into a guy. She looked up from where she lay in the   
ground. It was Joe.  
"Sorry," he said sheepishly and helped her up.  
"I saw you at the Jaguar!" she exclaimed.  
"I was out with the guys. It wasn't my choice to be there. What were you thinking when  
you decided to work there?"  
"It killed me when you didn't call and Sora said that I needed to do something to get  
my mind off of you and so I decided to get a job and the only one I could find was at the Jaguar.  
I didn't really want to work in such a rough place but since you didn't seem to care and since  
they needed a singer and singing is my life, than it'd be okay if I worked."  
"Oh, Mimi, I am so sorry that you felt that way but I thought it'd be okay if I went out  
with the guys for a while."  
"Oh Joe I knew you wouldn't hurt me!" Mimi squealed and gave him a hug.  
"I know you're happy but you don't have to squeeze me to death."  
  
  
  
Sarah sat by Matt's side and held his hand as the doctor overlooked him.  
"He seems to have a broken nose, bruised ribs, and possibly internal bleeding. If he   
stays in bed for a while, time will heal his wounds."  
"Does it hurt?" Sarah asked like the blonde she could sometimes be.  
"Yes," Matt groaned, "badly."  
Tai tiptoed out of the room but his mom caught him, "Tai, you're grounded."  
"What! I have to see Sora this afternoon."  
The doctor looked at Mrs. Kamiy, "I'm sorry, your son has to go to court for beating a  
person. Since he isn't a child anymore, you will be tried as a juvinille and possibly an adult...unless Matt says otherwise."  
Matt spoke, "Don't take him to court...it was all my fault."  
"Okay," the doctor said, handed Sarah a subscription, and left.  
Sarah walked over to Tai, "Tai," she said , "You were always such a good friend to me. I   
had never had such a good friend..." she slapped him, "but I have never had respect for someone   
who is so cruel."  
She wheeled Matt out of the house and left Tai alone to weep.  
  
  
Over the course over the next month and a half, Mimi and Joe broke up over him never   
spending time with her. Tai and Matt became friends again when Matt decided to forgive Tai. Sarah  
forgave Tai when Matt told her to. She thought *If Matt tells you to forgive, you forgive*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Party Night Party Two  
  



End file.
